Morte Ombra Death Shadow
by Lady Sethia
Summary: Inu Yasha's hands slowly traced down her arms to her waist. Before she could blink her body was pulled flush against his. Hot breaths came to her from his mouth against her ear as he whispered to her. "Be mine"
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters nor the song Moonlight Shadow**  
  
Song: Moonlight Shadow by Mike Oldfield ~*~ remix: dance ~*~  
  
Symbols: '...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Talking  
  
~{...}~ Lyrics  
  
(...) Translation  
  
~*~ AN: This is just something that popped into my head while listening to this song. It will most likely be a one shot, seeing how I am working on The Masquerade. For those of you who actually listen to the music the song fics are done to, it is the dance version. ~*~  
  
~ Morte Ombra (Death Shadow) ~  
  
Kagome pulled her legs over the well's edge and looked out over the clearing. She could see Inu Yasha leaning against a tree near the well, his hair shinning brightly in the moonlight. A smile formed on her lips and she stepped away from the well. Slowly she approached him, being as quiet as she could be. She could see that his eyes were closed, his head tilted slightly towards the night sky. Closer she crept, all her concentration spent on not making a noise. Suddenly his ears swiveled forward and his eyes opened. The smiled that played on his lips took her breath away.  
  
Her body froze when he took a step towards her, the way he was looking at her making her blush. The blood flowing through her body began to heat, her heart picked up it's pace. Inu Yasha's hands slowly traced down her arms to her waist. Before she could blink her body was pulled flush against his. Hot breaths came to her from his mouth against her ear as he whispered to her.  
  
"Be mine"  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his body, her head laying against his chest, and hugged him as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. Little electric shocks jolted through her body as she felt his lips make their way from her ear to her neck. Closing her eyes when she felt his canines scrape against her flesh, she sighed and let her mind drift into the bliss.   
  
She felt cold as her arms became empty suddenly, opening her eyes she gasped. Behind the man in front of her was another who possessed the same looks. This new man held the look of anger in his eyes as he stared at her and Inu Yasha. Her eyes blurred then refocused on the man closest to her. Black tresses flowed down in front of his shoulders, red eyes stared back at her. She opened her mouth to scream only to have his mouth come crashing down upon hers. Her ears ringing from the yell that ripped through the night coming from Inu Yasha.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
Suddenly she was thrown from Naraku's grap, flying through the air. Her body making contact with the well. Sliding the rest of the way to the ground she watched as Inu Yasha drew his sword. Black dots swirled through her vision. Forcing her eyes to stay open she caught the worried look coming from Inu Yasha. She caught the smirk on the enemy's lips, a wicked glint flashed in his eyes. Kagome paled as she watched the fight move away from the clearing. 'A trap!' Was all that ran through her mind as she forced herself to stand.  
  
Falling back to the ground, a scream escaping her lips, she cried. Pushing aside the pain one last time, she stood. Kagome glanced around the clearing, panicking when she couldn't see or hear the battle. Sharp pains throbbed in time with her heartbeat as she took off running in the last direction she had seen them. Blood and sweat ran down her face, her breaths coming out in puffs of smoke in the cold air.   
  
~{ The last that ever she saw him  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
He passed on worried and warning  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
  
Lost in a riddle last saturday night  
  
Far away on the other side.  
  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
  
And she couldn't find how to push through }~  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, blurring her vision as she continued her pursuit. The slumbering trees moaning in protest as the wind picked up, playing an eerie tune to her chase. The bloody mix of sweat stung her eyes, obscuring her view, causing her to trip over a root sticking out of the ground. Her ankle twisted with her foot stuck under the root, she suppressed a scream. Spitting out the dirt as she pushed herself up, she ignored the pain. Taking off again with a limp, she caught a flash of red ahead of her.   
  
Kagome quickened her pace only to watch as the figure in front of her pull further away. She screamed "Inu Yasha!" in an attempt to gain his attention, crying when he continued to slip further from her view. Her body started to weaken from being pushed too far, her pace slowing slightly. A bright flash of white light lit up the forest in front of her, renewing her wearied body.  
  
Coming to a stop a little ways from where Inu Yasha stood, she bent over trying to catch her breath. Lifting her head she saw the destruction all around her. No sign of Naraku could be seen. Before she could speak she saw Kagura land in the gouge left from the Tetsusaiga. A small laugh came from the wind demon. Kagome fell to the ground and could only watch as the fight broke out.   
  
Something moving in the trees surrounding the area caught her attention. Looking to Inu Yasha, she could see he was oblivious of the movement. She called his name, regretting it when she saw Kagura smile and fly off. He turned to her, his eyes going wide. Kagome's scream ripped through the night as Inu Yasha's blood dotted her face. She watched in horror as his body was dragged backwards through the air by tentacles to a shadowed figure hiding in the trees.  
  
~{ The trees that whisper in the evening  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
  
Far away on the other side.  
  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
  
And she couldn't find how to push through }~  
  
Pushing herself up, Kagome ran to Inu Yasha's outstretched hand. The tips of her fingers touched his just barely before he was yanked away from her quickly. She took a step forward, her ankle giving out on her, she fell to the ground. Sobs racked through her body when she couldn't get up again. The Tetsusaiga landing in the ground next to her caused her to jump. Looking up into his eyes, she saw the defeat they held.  
  
"No!" Her voice rang out through the now empty night. Inu Yasha had disappeared into the darkness. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her knees and cried not caring if the demon that was still out there killed her.  
  
~{ I stay  
  
I pray  
  
I see you in heaven far away   
  
I stay  
  
I pray  
  
I see you in heaven one day }~  
  
The sword next to her came to life, power pulsating off it. She lifted her head to look at it. Curious, Kagome slowly reached out and touched the hilt. Through a blurred vision she watched as a bright pink light expanded and exploded out from the sword, engulfing the woods surrounding her. The sound of hundreds of demons screaming assualted her ears. Pulling the sword out of the ground, she brought it close to her. Her body demanding rest, her eyelids slowly slid shut.  
  
Her eyes opened, with sleep hazed vision she spotted something white. Her eyes slowly closed, everything going black as sleep tried to claim her again. Forcing her eyes to open a little, Kagome watched as the spot of white got closer and began to take shape. Her body protested as she sat up, slowly she looked up. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, then suddenly the figure in white was upon her. Taking in a breath she spoke "Inu Yasha's..."  
  
"Dead."  
  
The emotionless voice washed over her, chilling her to the bone. She could feel his eyes on her, judging her. She heard him move away from her, looking up she saw him a couple of feet away from her staring off into the distance. Using the sword, she stood and made her way over to him. Leaning against a tree to balance herself, she held out the sword to the man next to her. Kagome watched as he looked from her to the sword then back to her.   
  
His expression never changed as he stopped looking at her and the weapon and turned his attention back to trees out in front of him. Confused, Kagome took a timid step towards Sesshoumaru. She jumped, cursing inwardly, when his hand was suddenly out in front of her. Catching her breath she noticed the red cloth laying in the demon lord's hand. She reached out, her hand trembling, and took the piece of cloth that she knew had once been a part of Inu Yasha's fire rat armor.  
  
Her tears were stopped short when she felt the aura around Sesshoumaru suddenly become dangerous. Looking up she saw him narrow his eyes and his body stiffen.  
  
"He comes, leave."  
  
~{ Four AM in the morning  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
I watched your vision forming  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
Stars move slowly in the silvery night  
  
Far away on the other side  
  
"Will you come to talk to me this night?"  
  
But she couldn't find how to push through }~  
  
Looking down to the piece of cloth in her hands, then back to Sesshoumaru, she clenched her teeth. 'I will not leave.' She thought as she moved to stand next to the demon lord. Kagome saw him turn to look at her, annoyance written plainly in his eyes.  
  
"Woman, leave now."  
  
With a set jaw and a determined look she replied, "I will not." If she hadn't have been looking at him she would have missed him let out the small sigh.  
  
"You are hurt, I will not protect you."  
  
The only response she could give him was a small nod of her head.  
  
~{ I stay  
  
I pray  
  
I see you in heaven far away  
  
I stay  
  
I pray  
  
I see you in heaven one day }~  
  
Rolling the piece of cloth between her fingers, she pulled the ends away from each other. Continuing to twist it until it would go no further, she wrapped it around her head. Tying the ends in a knot she adjusted it to where it layed against her forehead. Kagome took the Tetsusaiga in both hands and awaited for Naraku to make his appearance.  
  
Suddenly demons poured out of the forest from every direction, but none were coming at her. Confused she watched as they all slammed into Sesshoumaru. There were too many of them, they were pulling him down. She started for him only to have an arm wrap around her waist and pull her to a body firmly. She knew who it was before she looked over her shoulder and saw the red eyes staring at her lustfully.  
  
Kagome shivered in disgust when she felt his tongue slide up her neck to her ear. She heard him give a low chuckle as she tried to pull her body from him. She felt his arm tighten around her as his mouth came to a stop just inches from her ear.  
  
"Soon he will be a part of me just as Inu Yasha is. Then, my dear Kagome, I will do with you as I please."  
  
She looked up to Sesshoumaru as saw that he was now covered in blood, his body weakening. Her struggles against Naraku doubled when she realized that the demon lord was not going to make it. Tears stung her eyes when her efforts were of no use. Her head fell, her body going limp, she had given up.  
  
~{ Caught in the middle of a hundred and five  
  
The night was heavy but the air was alive  
  
But she couldn't find how to push through }~  
  
She felt her fingers slip a bit on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Using the last bit of energy she had, she drew up all of her power and focused it on the sword in her hand. Looking out at Sesshoumaru, she silently wished that he would survive before she pushed everything she had out through the sword.  
  
The whole forest was encompassed in a bright pink light. People from villages for miles around awoke and walked outside to stare in awe. Sesshoumaru felt an intense heat followed by a comforting feeling he couldn't quite place his finger on. He went to open his eyes only to find that he couldn't. Through his eyelids he could see a bright light. Slowly the light receded and he opened his eyes.   
  
Spots of white dotted his vision as he took in his surroundings. He saw Kagome, one hand on the Tetsusaiga, one knee on the ground. No demons were left in the area. He took in a quick breath, smelling the air. Naraku was hurt badly, he could smell his blood, but had gotten away yet again. He found after quickly assessing himself that all his wounds were gone. He mentaly shrugged and started in the direction he had left his ward and retainer.  
  
Hearing something fall to the ground, he stopped and turned around. Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome, her body laying prone on the ground. The one hand that had been on the sword was red and blistered. Walking up to her, he inspected her closer. He could see small sparks of pink light bounce between her hand and the hilt of the sword. Picking her up he threw her body over his shoulder. After he grabbed the sword, he made his way out of the area.  
  
~{ Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow }~ 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the Inu Yasha characters*  
  
Symbols: "..." Talking  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~*~...~*~ Dream  
  
~ Morte Ombra: Chapter 2 ~  
  
"Oh pretty!" Came the squeal of delight from what sounded like a little girl. The pain in her head subsided a little as the squeal slowly died out. Listening to get an idea of what was going on, Kagome could hear birds chirping and she could see the light from the sun behind her closed eyelids. 'Where am I?' She thought as she tried to sit up only to find her body not responding to her orders.   
  
"Rin." Another voice that was oddly familar drifted to her ears, "Go play." A shadow blocked out the light that had been shinning on her just before an arm wraped around her waist. She went to protest but when her mouth opened nothing came out. Kagome felt the roughness from the bark of a tree dig into her back as she was leaned up against it. She tried to move again but still nothing happened. She went to growl mentaly only to have it cut short when she felt a cool wet cloth being run across her forehead.   
  
Her face had been wiped down completely. The once warm breeze that blew across her face was now cool from the moisture left on it. Now she could feel whoever it was picking up her right hand. A searing pain shot through her hand from her fingertips to her wrist as cold liquid dropped from the cloth onto it. She winced and opened her mouth to scream, but only a hoarse whimper escaped her lips. Tears rolled down her face as the cloth was moved from her right hand to her left. After her hands were wiped down she felt fingers gently apply what felt like a cream to her hands. More tears fell as the once cold cream began to warm.  
  
The body in front of her moved away. She dared to take a peek at who was helping her and was not surprised to find that she could not open her eyes. Kagome felt the person near her again. Suddenly she felt something on her lips and a silken voice came from in front of her.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Her dry lips parted slightly when the piece against her mouth tilted up so that the liquid would pour into her mouth. A rush of ice cold water filled her mouth and she began to gulp it down greedily. She whimpered in protest when it was tilted back down so she could not drink anymore. After what seemed like an eternity the water flowed back into her mouth again. Kagome managed to get a couple more gulps down before the thing holding the satisfying liquid was completely taken from her lips. "Thank you" she managed to rasp out.  
  
"Can you move."  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, the voice stern but still soothing. Kagome tried once again to move and again she failed. She sighed as fresh tears gathered in her eyes. "No, I can't move. I can't even open my eyes." A trail of warm tears flowed down her cheeks. She gasped slightly when she felt a thumb wipe away the tears gently. After a long period of silence, she timidly asked "Who are you? And why can't I move?"  
  
"Do you remember anything about what happened three nights ago." He watched her eyes move under her eyelids as she franticly tried to recall what had happened. Getting up he moved across the small camp to the large yellow bag sitting on the ground. He opened it and pulled something out then made his way back over to Kagome.  
  
She felt him raise her hand again, but this time something was placed in it. A hand covered hers to keep whatever it was from falling as her hand was lowered back down to her lap. Trying desprately to open her eyes to see what it was she felt her fingers twitch slightly. The movement wasn't very big, just a slight jerk that one would have missed if they were not looking for it. Though she was happy about the small unexpected movement, her eyes still remained closed. Letting out a defeated sigh Kagome spoke again, "What is it?"  
  
Kagome heard the person shift their weight before speaking. He had apparently gotten closer to her and she was starting to become nervous. "You are still too weak to hear what I have to say." Was all she heard before she felt a sharp pain then nothing.  
  
He watched as her body slumped forward. Gently he picked her up and carried her back to the make shift bed she had been sleeping on. 'I had hoped that the cloth would have triggered some memories. She has lost too much power.' He looked down at her sleeping form and shook his head before going to fetch Rin. On his way out of camp he dropped the cloth back into the bag he had gotten it from.  
  
~*~   
  
Kagome popped her head up out of the well, her eyes squinting from the brightness of the sun's light. Yanking one last time on her bag she tossed it up and over the rim of the well. "Where's Inu Yasha when I need him" she mumbled heatedly to herself. Quickly she pulled her body up out of the well. Sitting down on the rim she tried to catch her breath. A movement to her right caught her attention. Looking up her grey eyes locked with golden ones.   
  
"You're late, wench!" He huffed as he rocked back on to the heels of his feet. Crossing his arms he glared at her through silver bangs.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Inu Yasha. Good of you to help me with my bag" She retorted, anger seeping into her voice. Hefting the bag up off the ground she started towards Keade's Village, ignoring the half dog demon's growl as she passed him.   
  
Suddenly the bright sky turned to black. Kagome spun around to look at Inu Yasha when she heard a yelp. Not seeing him she took a timid step forward. "Inu Yasha?" Came her whispered voice as she slowly walked back to where she had last seen the hanyou. Slipping, Kagome landed on her rear with a slight splash. Her hand that had come out to catch her was now covered in something wet and warm. Bringing up her hand to her face she could barely make out the red fluid in the dim light. Her scream rang through the air, "Inu Yasha!"  
  
She could hear someone laughing evily. Her eyes darted to the left then right, scanning the area for the owner of the laugh. She couldn't see anything. The slightest light that had been there now gone, sucked up by the blackness that surrounded her. Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. Her mind going into a panic when she couldn't move. "You are mine, Miko. You can not run from me. Nor can you hide from me. Your power will not save you the next time we meet." The seductive voice coming from lips close enough to touch the outer shell of her ear. As if to prove a point, the clawed hand on her shoulder gripped her tighter. She winced as the claws punctured her skin and blood began to seep out from the wounds.  
  
~*~   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome tossed and turned fitfully as she slept. This was the fourth night since he had knocked her out and every night she was plagued with nightmares. He sighed as he got up and made his way over to her. Gently he lifted her head from her pillow and placed it in his lap. His long elegant fingers worked their way through her raven hair. Concern began to etch it's way into his eyes as the young woman continued her thrashing. 'This must be a particularly bad one, she should have calmed by now' He thought as he removed his hand from her hair and placed on her chest trying to still her.   
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as a scream of terror escaped her lips. She frantically tried to sit up only to find that she was being held down. Her struggles increased, trying desperately to get away from whatever it was that had ahold of her. She never felt the weight leave her chest as her body shot forward. Her hands and knees scrapped against the ground as she fell forward. Time froze momentarily as she stayed on all fours, her head hanging slightly, trying to catch her breath. She heard something run towards her from behind. Not even looking back she bolted into the forest in front of her.  
  
"Where's the pretty lady going, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked in a timid voice as she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
A growl of frustration slipped from him as he looked to his retainer. "Jaken." Not saying anymore he took off after the woman. He had known that she was frightened. Being a preditor he saw the stance she was in and could smell her fear. Her nostrils flared with every breath taken. Her body ridged, on alert, and ready to run should the need arise. His ward could not have picked a worse time to come running into the camp. He could smell her distinct scent laced with fear, sweat and blood. 'She is traveling fast for a human.' He thought as he picked up his pace trying to close the distance between them.  
  
Her mind was in a panic as she raced through the trees. Dodging uncovered roots, low hanging branches and vines all to easily. A movement to her right caused her to turn her head. Catching a glimpse of something in white closing in on her another fear enduced burst of speed hit her. Too focused on escaping whatever it was, she did not notice the speed she was going. Nor did she notice when her feet left the ground and she began her flight through the high branches of the trees.   
  
Sesshoumaru came to a hault abruptly when she disappeared right as he went to grab her. When he saw her appear again, she was a ways ahead of him and had picked up her speed. Kagome was begining to fade beyond his view quickly. Right before she disappeared from his line of sight he saw he leap into the trees. The look of confusion broke through his stoic facade as he continued to stare off in the direction his prey was last seen.   
  
Slowly he mentally went over what had happened recently with the human woman that had travelled with his now deceased half-brother. 'First the amount of power she was able to use through the Tetsusaiga. Just being able to use it as a human is impossible, yet she could. Then moving so fast the eye can not see to escape me.' He let his thoughts trail off as he began to walk at a leisurely pace. 'I will give her time to calm down. When I find her she will answer the questions this Sesshoumaru asks.' Following only her scent he continued his chase, only this time at a much slower pace.  
  
Kagome's body began to tire and slow down. Stopping on a branch just wide enough to support her weight, she crouched down trying to catch her breath. Her panic and fear draining from her mind. The wind picked up, blowing passed her causing her hair to flail about wildly. The bitter cold now cutting her to the bone and clinging to her sweat soaked clothes. As she blinked, her clouded unfocused eyes cleared.   
  
Shaking her head she took in what was around her and where she was. A loud 'eep' noise escaped her lips as she began to lose balance. Scrambling to the tree's trunk, she wrapped her arms around it. 'How the hell did I get up here? Better yet where the hell am I?' Were her thoughts as another gust of wind rushed passed her almost knocking her from the branch. She tightened her death grip on the tree trying to hold on the best she could.  
  
A sharp pain shot from her shoulder down her arm. She whimpered and looked to her shoulder. Four small blood stains could be seen on her shirt. 'I thought that was just a dream... ' She closed her eyes as her thought drifted off. A voice next to her caused her eyes to snap open and a scream to fly from her mouth. She watched as he narrowed his eyes at her and leaned in closer. "Sesshoumaru... "  
  
"Miko."  
  
Her brows drew together as the look of anger consumed her features. Going to put her hands on her hips she felt herself slip. Remembering where she was she quickly corrected herself and brought her arms back around the tree. A blush of embarrassment colored her cheeks. Not being able to look the demon in the eyes she turned her head. "Um, could you help me get down?"  
  
A smirk played on his lips, "I will help you get down, but it will come with a price. Do you accept, Miko?"   
  
Anger flared once again within Kagome, but she quickly quelled it. She knew that he was the only way she was going to get down. She was to high up in the tree to do so herself. "Alright, I accept." Something, she couldn't determine what, flashed in his eyes right before he picked her up carelessly and jumped from the tree. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own em**  
  
Symbols: "..." Talking  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~ Morte Ombra (Death Shadow): Chapter 3 ~  
  
A strong breeze blew through the small field surrounding the bone eaters well causing raven hair to dance about its owners head. Kagome pursed her lips as she stared out over the clearing from a small hill near by. On the outside looking in it was a perfect day, everything was happy and carefree. The sun shone down on her, warming her skin from the slight cold still left from winter. Birds were singing beautiful songs as they flew through the flawless blue sky unmarred by any clouds. Small woodland animals darted about here and there trying to find food. Yes, everything seemed perfectly happy.  
  
But on the inside, Kagome was less than happy or carefree. Sighing, she turned from the picture perfect scene and slowly began making her way to the God Tree. Her memories that had returned to her only mere days ago played in her head repeatedly. Warm tears trickled down her cheek as her eyes fell upon the tree where she had first met him. Taking in a deep breath in an attempt to get some courage, she walked up to the tree and placed her hand over the small hole in the trunk. Kagome heard her name on the breeze, her eyes became wide and she spun. Her black orbs darting from left, then right, searching for him only to find nothing. Then the reality of the situation hit home, her mind was playing tricks on her.  
  
Kagome managed to choke back a sob as she slid down the base of the tree. The roughness from the bark tearing into her back as she did so, but she couldn't feel it. She was oblivious to anything other than her mental pain and anguish. Her body curled into a fetal position as the pain spread from mental to physical. A feeling of emptiness washed over her causing her chest to constrict. Her breathing became sporadic as sharp pains shot through her heart. Then the dam broke, sobs wracked her body shaking her violently. Closing her eyes she let a scream escape her lips before slipping into the welcomed darkness.  
  
Her eyes danced behind closed lids before they fluttered open. The fading light of the afternoon's sun lingered for a brief moment then slipped away as she slowly sat up. Gently she rubbed her side trying to reduce the dull throbbing pain from where the Tetsusaiga had dug into her while she slept. A cold gust of wind stirred sending a chilling bite through her. Kagome shivered, rubbing her arms with her hands in a feeble attempt to warm herself. 'I might as well head on to the village.' She thought as she stood. She dusted the dirt off her clothes and body then started for the village. 'Maybe Sango and I can go to the springs near by. Maybe that will make me feel at least a little bit better.'  
  
The closer her steps brought her to the village the more her mind screamed to turn and run. She glanced around nervously, never keeping her eyes focused on the trail ahead of her. 'Something just doesn't feel right.' As if reading her thoughts the wind picked up again almost knocking her to the ground. Regaining her balance a tired huff of aggravation parted her lips. With her next step towards Kaede's she felt something cold and wet hit her hand just as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. The weather showed her no mercy as the sky's floodgates opened fully, drenching the young woman. Thunder rolled through the area getting closer with each time. Kagome's steps quickened, this storm looked to be bad and she had no intentions on being out in it. She crested the incline just before the village and stopped dead in her tracks, lightning giving her just enough light to make out where she was heading.  
  
She gasped and covered her mouth, her head shaking as the word no spilled forth from her lips over and over. Taking off in a run she made her way to the disaster area that had been her mentor's village. Her foot found a puddle just inside the marker for the little town causing her to lose her balance and fall face first into the mud. Kagome came up sputtering, her hands quickly wiped at her eyes trying to remove the mud from them. Getting back up on her feet she took off again in the direction the familiar small hut was in. As she ran she began to notice the amount of bodies littering the ground. With each flash of lightning a more detailed visual of the disaster showed itself to her.  
  
Reaching the flattened hut she yelled out to her companions. Kagome became frantic when she didn't hear a response. With strength unknown to her she lifted one of the fallen walls of the hut and threw it aside. Warm tears mixed with cold rain on her face as she sifted through the rubble in search of her friends. Lightning struck the ground several miles away from her, lighting up the night sky. In the brief moment something flashed in the ruble drawing Kagome's attention. Rushing over to it, she removed the debris and picked up the item. The jingling of Miroku's staff could be heard over the roar of thunder as she stood with it in hand. Placing it aside she returned to her search.  
  
When she hadn't found them in the hut she moved on to search the rest of the village. With each person she turned over the acidic taste in her mouth became stronger and the bile climbed higher in her throat. Mud caked her body and clung to her hair by the time she had finished her search. Coming up empty she dropped to her knees, silent sobs coming from her tired body. The storm had long since moved on, leaving her drenched. The cold completely numbing her body that was now slowly rocking back and forth. A soft mewling noise behind her brought her out of the darkness she was slipping into. Getting up she turned to where she had heard the noise. Her steps came slowly, afraid of what she might find, as she neared the tree line of Inu Yasha's Forest.  
  
The early morning light teased the weary woman, slightly peaking over the horizon. But the small light it did offer her showed her a scene that would forever be etched in her mind. The small yellow demon cat was sitting next to a limp Sango. Every now and then Kagome saw Kirara nudge her friend's seemingly lifeless body. Near the demon slayer laid a crumpled heap in tattered purple and black robes. His head was turned at a sickening angle giving her a full view of his face. Lifeless eyes stared up at her, his lips were ghostly white matching the color of his face. Timidly stepping forward she saw that Miroku was clutching something in his hand. Gently she rolled him over only to reel back in horror. There in his grasp was Shippo, only the top half of him was missing.  
  
Kagome quickly turned her head from the sight. The bile she had been managing to keep down violently erupted from her spewing forth onto the already wet ground. Her muscles within her body continued to contract forcing every fluid it could from her stomach. After her stomach emptied she began to dry heave. Her world began to spin and little black dots danced in her vision. Toppling over her body landed with a soft splash, mud coating the inside of her mouth. She didn't bother to spit it out as she lay there wishing this was all just a bad dream. Once again the blackness of unconsciousness called to her. She felt herself begin to slip but a moan from behind her quickly pulled her back to her senses.  
  
Quickly crawling over to Sango, she brushed the hair from the girl's face. Another moan came from the limp body in front of her. Kagome sat up and gently placed the woman's head in her lap. A small mew came from the cat next to her. "She's alive, Kirara." She stated as she looked to the small animal.  
  
Through the pain and darkness, Sango became vaguely aware of a presence near her. A gentle voice floated through the abyss that she had sunk into. Like a beacon in the darkest of nights it led her away from the monster trying to steal her away from this world. Her eyes opened slightly, revealing her savior. She heard the girl looking down on her whisper, "Thank god you're alive." Sango laid there trying to pull her scattered thoughts together while fighting back the urge to cry each time a sharp pain seared through her body. "Kagome?" a hoarse whisper parted from her lips.  
  
Kagome traced the black and purple bruises that marred the girl's face lightly with her fingertips. Nodding her head in response she watched as Sango's face contorted in pain. "What happened?" she attentively asked as she adjusted the girl's head on her lap.  
  
Sango's mouth opened to speak but only a gurgling sound came out causing her to cough. Blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth trickling down her jaw line and to the ground. Her eyes lost focus on the world around her as another spasm of pain shot through her body. "Naraku attacked... couldn't... Miroku..." was all she managed to get out before slipping back into unconsciousness.  
  
Kagome's eye darkened, for a split second they held contempt and malice. Calling Kirara over to her, she hoisted Sango's body from the ground and placed it on the now fully transformed cat. "Hold on Sango-Chan, I'm taking you to someone who can help." Climbing up onto Kirara's back she began guiding her to the well. 'Naraku, I swear, even if it's the last thing I do I will end your life and take revenge for what you have done'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sethia: Yeah yeah I know it has nothing in her about the promise made to Sesshoumaru. But that comes into play in the next chapter or so *grins evilly* So, you will just have to wait. I also know that this story is really depressing, thank you to the Mr/Miss Obvious out there for pointing this out. It will get better, and things, while still having a depressing tinge to it, will become somewhat happier. How you ask... well I guess you are just going to have to continue reading to find out ne? 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.   
  
Symbols: "..." Speaking  
'...' Thoughts  
  
AN: Just a bit of info on why I'm updating this one again before I update The Masquerade. I recently came back from Hawaii. While I was away, a friend of mine there read my stories. I was threatened with certain death if I didn't update this fic again when I returned home. So here ya go hun, this chappie's for you. Just to let you guys know, I am currently working on a one shot as well as the next chapter for The Masquerade. I'm having a bit of trouble writing the lemon for it though. I just don't think it fits in just yet, so don't be too surprised if there isn't any in the next chapter for TM.  
  
Morte Ombra (Death Shadow): Chapter 4   
  
Kagome paced around the hospital's ICU waiting room still ignoring her mother's request to sit and try to calm down. She knew she was most likely wearing down the pastel carpet but she really didn't care. She was more worried about Sango's condition. It had been a week since she had brought the young demon huntress to her time. '_A week and still no change_' she thought wearily. She knew the doctors had pretty much given up on her friend. She remembered the conversation she had overheard between her mother and the doctor.  
  
Flashback   
  
_The doctor entering the room caused Kagome to cease her pacing and look up at him expectantly. Her heart sank as she took in the grim expression he wore on his face. She tensed involuntarily when he spoke.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?" his voice was gruff and sounded tired.  
  
Kagome took a step forward but was stopped when the man in the white jacket held up his hand. She looked to her mother, pleading with her silently only to watch as her mom shook her head. A sigh escaped her lips as she plopped down onto the partially cushioned chair. She watched the two walk around the corner with tears in her eyes. After sitting there for a minute she realized she couldn't sit still. Her fears of what was being said replaying themselves over and over in her head. Slowly she stood and silently made her way over to the doorway to the waiting room. She leaned against the framing and strained to hear what was being said.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi, but the young woman doesn't look like she is going to pull out of this." The male's voice drifted to Kagome's ears. The tears that had been collecting in her eyes slowly fell from their home.  
  
"Is there nothing you can do for her?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, she's bleeding internally. She's lost a lot of blood and she seems to not be fighting anymore. We could keep her on life support, but she would be suffering."  
  
Before her mother could say anything Kagome rounded the corner. All her anger, sadness and desperation that she had bottled up since this all began broke from its prison. Her fist landed square on his jaw sending the doctor flying back. She was on him before he could pick himself up off the ground. Sitting on his chest, Kagome continued to throw punches at his face and anywhere else she could land them. She barely registered her mother's screams for her to stop as she beat the man on the ground. "Sango's not going to die! She's a fighter, she never gives up! And you are going to help her." Spittle flew from her lips as she yelled landing on the man's now bloodied face.  
  
Kagome finally stopped when her mother pulled her off from on top of the doctor. She looked to the man who was slowly picking himself up off the ground. The realization of what she had just done hit her and guilt flooded her features. Her head dropped as tears fell from her eyes. Wrenching herself from her mother's grasp she walked up to the doctor who flinched away from her. More tears fell from her face, "I'm so sorry, I... I don't know what came over me." Lifting her head she looked into his eyes pleadingly, "Please, you have to help her. She's all that I have left. I'll accept any punishment for what I did to you, but please... please help her."_  
  
End Flashback   
  
Kagome stopped in her pacing when she felt her mother's arms go around her shoulders. Spinning she hid her face against her mother's shoulder as she silently wept. She leaned further against the comforting shoulder as she felt a hand gently stroked her hair. "Momma, it's just not fair. They didn't deserve this, none of them did."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked down and placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's head. "I know dear, I know."  
  
The doctor walked up to the sleeping form of Kagome and gently shook her. He heard her mumble something before attempting to smack his hand away. "Higurashi Kagome?" He said as he shook her a bit harder. A smile formed on his lips as he watched her eyes dance behind closed lids, then slowly flutter open. "Good afternoon, Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Her eyes slowly focused on a pair of brown eyes in front of her. Startled she jumped back in the chair causing it to topple over backwards. A small 'oomph' escaped her lips as her body connected with the floor. "Ow." Slowly she stood, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head. She felt a hand grab her arm as she lost her balance and started to wobble. A gruff "you okay" came from the left of her. She let out a huff that sounded very similar to a certain hanyou. "Yeah, my leg's just asleep."  
  
After making sure she was balanced and could stand on her own the doctor let go of her arm. He walked to the front of her and watched as her eyes met his. "Your mother said that you should be the first to know. The young lady has come out of her coma." He couldn't hold back his smile when the girl's eye's lit up upon hearing the news. "You may go in and visit with her. She's still needs her rest though, so try not to make it too long."  
  
Kagome didn't wait for him to dismiss her before she took off in a hurried walk. She ignored the dirty looks from the nurses behind the counter in the middle of ICU. They had been there when she had attacked the other doctor. While she knew she deserved the looks, she wasn't about to let them bring her mood down. Her only and last friend from the feudal era was going to make it; she had managed to save Sango. Slowly she pulled the curtain that lead into her friend's room back. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she looked to her friend for the first time in a little over two weeks. Her smile faded as her eyes took in all the tubes and wires connected to Sango's body in one way or another.  
  
Sango heard the material the people here used as a door rustle as someone entered the room. Her head lifted slowly as her chocolate eyes looked from the bed to the person standing in her room. The look on Kagome's face made her scrunch up her nose. "Surely I don't look that bad off?" The hoarse, scratchy sound that came from her mouth caused her to bring her hand to her throat.  
  
Kagome, being brought out of her stupor, ran over the small sink in the room. After grabbing a cup from the counter, she poured Sango some water and took it over to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down in the small chair next to the bed provided for visitors.  
  
Somewhat of a grin formed on the girl's pasty chapped lips as she eyed her friend in the chair next to her. "I feel, how did you say it..." She paused shortly trying to remember a phrase Kagome had used only a couple of times, then continued unsure if what she was saying was correct. "Like a mac truck has run me over." She eyed her friend suspiciously when she heard the chuckle. "Did I say it wrong?" she asked confused. Kagome broke out into full side clutching laughter causing Sango to look at her like she had gone insane. "Maybe I should be the one asking you if you are okay."  
  
Using one hand to wipe away the tears and the other to wave off her friend's concern she managed to get her laughter under control. "I'm sorry Sango, it's just..." The merriment in her eyes drifted away and left in its wake was a look of soul shattering sadness. Taking the woman's hand in hers she squeezed it tightly. "It's just that after everything that's happened..." Seeing the confusion in Sango's eyes it dawned on her that the young woman had no recollection of what had happened. She forced herself to continue looking at her, not to give into the ever maddening temptation to turn and run. Her throat suddenly felt dry and sore. She opened her mouth to speak again but quickly shut it when nothing came out. Feeling the warmth of tears as they trickled down her face, she slowly dropped her gaze to the bed hiding the shame her eyes held.  
  
"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango gently prodded her friend for an answer as to why she was so upset. When she spoke again her voice was barely above a whisper, causing Sango to strain to hear her.  
  
"Naraku, he killed them." She took a shallow breath followed by a choked sob. "Inu Yasha, Kaede, Shippo..." She let her voice trail off. Kagome was barely aware of the beeping from monitor above Sango's bed had sped up as the hand on hers loosened its hold.  
  
She felt the tears in her eyes but blinked them back quickly. '_She hadn't mentioned Miroku, maybe..._' Her thoughts stop dead in their tracks when a last name was spoken so low she couldn't make it out. Her heart grew heavy and felt as if a cold hand was grasping it, squeezing tightly in an attempt to stop it. "What? Kagome-chan, I didn't hear you." Her whispered response came while silently she prayed she had indeed misheard the miko.  
  
The name spilled from Kagome's lips as she stared at the hand that had unconsciously been pulled far away from hers. Sango's scream ripped through her heart causing more tears to fall from her red swollen eyes. She moved towards the bed putting her arms around her friend trying to comfort her best she could. Suddenly she was thrown back away from the woman on the bed. Landing hard on her rear she stared up at Sango, disbelief and hurt seen clearly in her eyes. "Sango-chan?"  
  
Rolling over the best she could with all the tubes attached to her she turned her back on the girl that was now sprawled out on the floor. Tears stung her eyes and again she choked them back. '_He can't be dead, he just can't be. Not after the talk we had, the promises that were made._' Her shoulders shook slightly as the unwanted tears finally spilled forth. She heard Kagome calling her name but it was as if she was far off, it barely reaching her ears. Closing her eyes she tried to block everything out. All the pain, her friend's voice calling to her desperately, the beeping of that foreign white object above her head; but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Hearing her name again she turned and glared hatefully at the young girl. "Get out!"  
  
"But Sango-chan, we need each other now more than ever. Please, don't push me away..." Kagome slowly got up off the floor and started towards her friend again.  
  
"I said GET OUT!" She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it. Tearing at the IV's stuck in her arm she stood to get up only to be pulled back by more. A growl shot through the room just as the nurse rushed into the room.  
  
The nurse had watched the heart monitor for the strange girl that had been brought in the moment her visitor had stepped into the room. She didn't trust the girl at all after being a witness to her assaulting the graveyard shift doctor. She jumped, startled, when she heard the scream come from the room. Picking up the phone she called security and told them to get to the ICU unit immediately. The line she had been watching for the passed ten minutes went flat and a long beep could be heard coming from the little screen. Fearing the worst she jumped up and rushed into the room. She looked to the patient, color draining from her face as she saw the blood running down the girl's arms from where the needles had been ripped out. "Oh dear Kami!" Rushing back out into the hall she called out to one of the other nurses passing by. "Get Dr. Otenga in here, and do it now! Tell him to bring the morphine!" Just as she turned to go back in the room the security officers showed up. Waving them over they stepped back into the room. Pointing to the group of blue dressed men she addressed them. "I need you four to hold the patient down till the doctor can arrive. You two, take that girl out of here."  
  
All Kagome could do as she was dragged out of the small room was mumble "I'm sorry" over and over to Sango. She had known she shouldn't have told her so soon, but when her friend asked she wasn't going to lie to her. Being dropped rather roughly on the ground in the waiting room she watched as the two men walked back into the ICU unit to see if they could help. Not bothering to remove herself from the cold floor she curled up into a fetal position and cried herself to sleep.  
  
It felt as if she had only closed her eyes for a brief second when she felt her back slam up against the wall and five sharp objects prick her neck. Then it hit her, that strange feeling she got any time a demon was near. She cursed herself for being so weak and not noticing it sooner. Before she could open her eyes she heard it speak.  
  
"So this is what has been calling out to me with its power."  
  
The deep, rich voice reached her ears and a slight panic took hold of her. She knew what he wanted, it's what they always wanted, the jewel. Opening her mouth to scream she felt his hand tighten around her throat cutting off all air flow. Her eyes shot open instinctively and she found herself staring into beautiful aqua colored eyes. '_Why must they all look so damn...?_' The small growl cut through her thoughts and she knew she was going to die. '_Rather pathetic, really, dying inside a building with people that were meant to save lives._' Her ridged body slackened as she accepted her fate and that's when she felt something snap within her.  
  
He was about to rip a hole in her throat when he saw her eyes turn from grey to a silver and take on the slightest pink hue. He stopped and loosened his grip on the slip of a girl in front of him. '_It can't be._' He thought but as a pink aura flared up around her he knew that she was. Placing her rather gently on the ground he stepped back from her. He brought himself down upon one knee, bowing his head. "Perdoni prego questo demon, our Morte Ombra." 


End file.
